Peppermint
by llwyn0
Summary: Modern AU. It's Anna's big day- that is, of course, New Years Eve! Years of homeschooling has left her with a lot of experiences to be had. Will tonight be as special as she hopes it to be?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is my first fanfiction in a really long time, and I'm pretty anxious that it sucks. Either way though, thank you in advance for reading and any criticism would be highly appreciated!**

* * *

There was music. Loud, thumping music that made your heart feel like it was thrumming along, a rhythm that almost seemed to carry your feet without your consent. It was sort of surprising that the seemingly expensive artwork hadn't yet dropped from the walls with all the rattling going on throughout the framework of the large house, emanating from the floor below.

Anna and her new (read: first) beau, Hans, had just arrived and the intone of the music and the thrill of going to her first _actual_ party was already sweeping Anna away, like rapids during a storm. Her excitement was hard to contain, and after carelessly tossing her coat to the side, she began shaking Hans' arm in excitement as she giggled and bounced around, as if that would help him remove his own heavy winter jacket any faster.

"Anna! Slow down, it's all right. We made it." He looked at her as endearingly as possible while her eyes sparkled. It almost pained him knowing that this probably wasn't going to work out. Almost. But he figured he'd take her here and make _sure_ Elsa saw them, sparking undoubtable jealousy within her, and then she wouldn't be able to resist him! Besides, he'd only been with Anna for a week, it couldn't possibly be that devastating for her if they were to break up. Not that he cared.

"I— Ah, sorry!" Anna blushed, dropping his arm, hoping she didn't accidentally dislocate his shoulder in the manifestations of her furor. Watching as he carefully hung his outerwear in the closet, muttering something about not wanting it to get stolen, she bites her lip. Tonight's a big night for her, and she wants everything to be perfect. It was new years eve, and the first time her parents let her go to a party that wasn't supervised, a minor detail she selectively decided to leave out upon their interrogation. Being their only child, home-schooled up until this past September, they were rather protective. Yet despite the hard stares she received from her mother and father, and the endless begging she had done this past week in order for this to even happen, what she was most anxious about was the kiss.

Yes, _the_ kiss.

Surely it was true love if Hans wanted to bring her to this party, on _new years_. He must definitely want to kiss her too. Her cheeks dissolved to pink again at the thought.

"'You ready?" He asked, offering her a hand. "Yes!" Anna exclaimed, her voice bursting from her like a cannon ball, clasping her hand in his eagerly.

Hans chuckled, a little wearily, rolling his eyes slightly as he lead her forwards to the door that separated the main foyer of the house to the stairs descending into the basement. Swinging outward, it was as though the sturdy timber were a portal to another world. The sound of a powerful refrain now chanted loudly in their ears, the lights were dim, and the mild aroma of cigarette smoke rose into their lungs as they started down the narrow staircase. Hans let her hand drop as his height diminished, as if he were being swallowed by the dark and thick music. Anna gripped the railing on her right firmly, taking a nervous gulp before following after her suitor.

Reaching the carpeted floor of the basement, Anna's eyes opened wide. There were lots of people, some dancing, some sitting on the deep brown leather couches off to the side, almost all holding a plastic red cup with some mixture of alcohol and soft drink. A group waved from across the room at Hans, motioning him over, and Anna walked swiftly next to him, wrapping her hands around his right arm and leaning into him slightly. Hans averted the mildly confused looks of his buddies at this, managing to trade her form for a full cup of the liquid everyone else seemed to be enjoying just before reaching them.

"Hans! Glad you made it, man!" One of them exclaimed, knocking him on the shoulder with his fist. Hans smirked. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be here? Everyone from our school seems to be here," His eyes swept the room casually. "Everyone that matters, anyway." A ripple of chuckles came from the group at Hans' arrogant remark, and Anna cautiously joined along despite not finding the comment all that funny.

**~x~**

Anna continually glanced at her watch as the slivers journeyed from eight o'clock to nine, and Hans had barely looked at her since gathering with his pals and gulping down his first, second, third, and fourth cups of the strong solvent that tickled Anna's nose and burned her throat. At first she had tried to include herself, but it soon became clear that they were too caught up in their inside jokes and clique-specific gossip to really notice or care for her usually very bubbly presence. It didn't take her long to dismember herself from the group and take to leaning against the wall by the stairs, disappointed in her new boyfriend's lame behaviour. She decided that he was only caught up in the holiday spirit with his friends, despite a part of her feeling as though he should be doing that with her instead. She somehow managed to get two cups of the rough liquid into her, mostly due to boredom, and she could feel the poison start to take it's effect on her conscious.

**~x~**

Eventually she found herself in one of the main floor bathrooms, and upon her exit she heard the doorbell ring. She knew this wasn't her house at all, but figured it'd be lucky if anyone from downstairs could have heard the delicate chimes exuding from the entrance of the building. Refilled cup in tow, she decided to answer it.

She opened one of the heavy double doors, stumbling slightly in her clumsy and somewhat tipsy state, revealing a very tall, stocky, blonde man who looked to be about her age, marginally covered in snow due to the flurry occurring outside.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, probably a bit too excited. "Uh, hi? I have your pizza here. Four large?" He responded, squinting at her through the snow, unable to wipe his face due to his warm luggage. "Oh, come in, come in!" She took a crooked step back, allowing him entry into the foyer.

Closing the door after his large frame stepped through the threshold, she pointed to a long table to her left, indicating the drop off area. He obliged, mussing his hair and '_Pizza Cabin_' cap free of snow once his hands were free. "So that'll be.. Fifty-two ninety-seven." He stated, looking up from the crumpled receipt he fetched from his well-worn leather jacket. Anna's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh, right!" She slapped a hand to her face and smiled into it. "Well, this isn't my house or anything so I can't exactly pay you." She giggled sheepishly, moving to stand next to the table as well, placing her drink on it's marble surface. The man sighed. "Alright, well, I need my payment so I can leave." He replied gruffly.

"Why don't you just stay?" She questioned innocently, resting a hand against the table, keeping herself steady. "Because I have to go back to the shop and give them the payment, wherever that's supposed to be." He countered with a raised eyebrow, voice slightly irked. Anna's lips formed a silent, 'Oh,' as she looked down at the pizzas, their aromas delicious and enticing. He eyed her suspiciously as her stomach grumbled, and she threw a hand to her mouth as she giggled in embarrassment.

"You can eat when you pay."

Anna pouted as a small groan escaped with her exhale. "Fine. I'll go find my dumb boyfriend and tell his dumb friend to pay for his dumb pizza." He nodded in response, leaning pseudo-protectively against the table next to the boxes of food. The redhead turned on her heel and proceeded to fall flat on her face with a small 'oouf'. The guy stifled a laugh behind a large hand, then offered it down to help her back to her feet. Anna laughed at herself as he anchored her upright. "What's your name, anyway?" She asked suddenly, before he let her hand go.

"Kristoff," He said, "Kristoff Bjorgman," moving the same hand to awkwardly rub the back of his neck.

"I'm Anna!" She beamed at him, sending a quick wave his way before turning and grabbing the door to the basement. A cautious lopsided grin tugged on Kristoff's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who read the first chapter and for all the follows/likes! It's really encouraging and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Anna managed not to fall down the stairs, which she decided was moderately surprising, and began to scan the room once she was back with the aroma of smoke and the music. The crowd had gotten considerably more rambunctious since her initial arrival, but it didn't take her too long to spot Hans with the same people as before, and she moved forward smoothly, best foot forward.

Or so she thought.

It didn't take long for her clumsiness (completely unaided by the inclusion of alcohol) to return and decide that tonight was the night of two left feet.

Just before reaching Hans' side she felt the front half of her right foot clip the left, instantly tumbling her to the ground before the expensive shoes on his friends' feet. She looked up at Hans meekly, biting her lip at the poorly-hidden scowl she received in return. She quickly scrambled upright, brushing her A-line skirt clean of imaginary debris, and exclaimed a loud 'sorry!' to Hans and the small crowd. The group didn't say anything. They gave Hans pointed looks instead.

"What is it, Anna?" Hans glowered slightly, quickly pulling her to the side. She couldn't help but notice the slight growl embedded in his words. Feeling a little hurt, she quickly sputtered to him about the pizzas and she almost thought he rolled his eyes at her. Why was he acting like this? She just wanted everything to go smoothly and food was a big part of that, at least in her eyes.

After a short moment, the piercing gaze faded. "Come on, then." He spoke a little softer this time, a small smile gracing his angular features. Anna returned the expression after a thought, concluding that she had only imagined his previous hostility. It _was_ dim down here, and she wasn't exactly sober.

Hans shared a few words with one of his friends, presumably the host of the affair, and then the couple stumbled their way back up the stairs. Anna was slightly taken aback by Hans' less-than-graceful demeanor, as usually he was much more agile. They were giggling at each other by the time they reached the landing, and Kristoff's once casual posture stiffened. Hans looked up and smirked at who he saw standing next to the food.

"Oh, so this is what you do? Seems..." He trailed off, eyeing the branded cap with a sneer, "Pleasant."

Kristoff scowled back. Anna looked intently between the two men, curiously trying to gauge the sudden tensity in the room.

"Some people actually have to earn what they have." Kristoff replied through gritted teeth.

"Sounds pretty _lame_." Hans responded scathingly.

There was then a lengthy stretch of silence; glares shot like daggers, and Anna's eyes darted between the two, embarrassed by her partner's behaviour. More silence.

"It's new years eve! Lighten up, guys!" She finally blurted out, her voice striking the tension like a bow. "And Hans, you should probably pay the man." She finished meekly after his sharp gaze turned to her.

Smoothly rolling his shoulders back to compose himself, he reached for the wallet tucked into his back pocket. "Keep the change, I'm sure you'll need it." The bite in Hans' voice was undeniable, handing a few crisp twenties over.

"Hans, there's no need—"

"Enjoy the party," Kristoff took a step towards him, rigidly accepting the payment, "I'm sure you need the booze and fake friends."

"Hey—"

"As if you have any friends to speak of yourself." Hans growled back over his shoulder as he turned and made his way back towards the basement with the food, disregarding Anna's bewildered stare. He slammed the door firmly behind him, leaving one wide eyed in shock and the other reddening in humiliation.

After a few significantly uncomfortable moments, Anna looked up and over to Kristoff, who's face had managed to turn a visible shade of scarlet as he stared intently at the entry rug beneath his feet. She took a cautious step towards him, "A-Are you okay?"

He noticed her advance and stepped back, avoiding her gaze. "I'm fine, thanks. Your boyfriend's a real..." He trailed off, finally meeting her uncertain eyes. He shook his head bitterly. "He's a real piece of work. But I hope you enjoy the rest of your night." He finished curtly, placing his cap back onto his dampened locks.

Anna bit her lip, feeling uneasy about Hans following that incredibly awkward exchange. "Wait," She started as he reached for the door handle, "Please don't go. I mean—" Heat rushed to her ears as one of his thick eyebrows rose at her plea. "I just mean that I'm really sorry. About... _that_." Her right hand made swivelling motions in the air, as if trying to illustrate the previous conversation.

A beat. She tangled the fingers on her left with those on her right. "That was really something I didn't expect from him." She finished quietly, eyes downcast.

Kristoff gazed at her from the door, fingers still gripping the handle. Sympathy trickled out of his mouth as he said, "Hey, don't worry about it. It's not like it was your fault."

Anna looked up at him and smiled, a glint of appreciation in her eyes. Surprising himself a little, he grinned back.

"So," She started, the atmosphere noticeably less taut, "Do you think you'll stay?" Hopeful aqua eyes bore into his toffee, leaving him apprehensive about the cool metal beneath his curled fingers. Why did she have to look at him like _that_? "I really shouldn't," He lifted a hand to the back of his head, dropping her gaze, "I'm supposed to close the shop before ten, and it'll take me at least thirty minutes to drive back," He looked back at her. "I'm pretty much already late." Her face had fallen by the time he finished. He felt like he had just killed her cat. He wondered if she had a cat.

His thoughts were interrupted by her soft, yet forcibly cheerful voice. "I understand. I should probably get back to Hans anyway," Something sad flickered across her face. "It was nice meeting you." She gave him an unconvincing half-smile as she turned, shoulder shrugging briefly to her jaw.

Kristoff felt something very small dance along the nerves of his gut at her movement, but he effectively shrugged it off, giving her a wave as he opened the front entrance and made his exit.

Both left the foyer behind them abandoned, an empty room in the wake of closed doors.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that I suck at writing Hans!**


End file.
